


A Coin is Like a Two Sided Die

by pieandart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot, Mayor of Gotham, had finally got the courage to confess his love to his dear chief of staff, Edward Nygma. The chief of staff though, never shows to the dinner because he fell in love while picking out a wine. Isabella Mercedes was the one who captured his heart and now the Penguin will have to deal with his love loving someone else.(Isabella Mercedes is an OC to replace canon Isabella because, seriously, that girl was as dull as a plank. So, enjoy!)





	1. She looked exactly like her, but not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed went to Arkham for Kristen's murder and had no relation to Jim Gordon.  
> Jim went to Blackgate for some other reason that really has no relation to this, so it doesn't really matter.  
> Jim is still the shit grinning cutie from season 1 because I'm sad about how that derailed.

Oswald is freaking out by 10pm, but the police wasn’t helping. After all, Ed had only been missing for 3 hours, but it wasn’t like him to be late. To anything. So, yes, Oswald was freaking out. Maybe part of it was also because he’d already been nervous enough thinking about how he’d tell Ed that he was in love with the man.

It was 6am when he called the police again and Gordon was starting to think it was just a reason for old friend Ozzie to hear his voice. Jim wondered if the bird man missed their  _ friendship _ like he did, late night lonely hours. Either way, to file a missing person’s report in less than 24 hours wasn’t possible and James was about to hang up when the line went dead. Maybe Nygma had gotten home. Why was Oswald so worried anyway?

“Oswald.” Ed’s voice had the Penguin jumping out of his chair, hanging the phone. “I’m so sorry.” Ed whispered in Oswald’s hair when the bird man threw himself onto him.

“When you didn't come home, I assumed the worst.” Oswald explained, letting go and straightening up. He didn’t want to look as pathetic as he felt. “I am so glad you're okay.”

“I’m better than okay. I met someone. I think I’m in love!” Edward chuckled, he was glowing and suddenly Oswald felt sick.

Edward sat at the table and went on and on about this Isabella. Oswald wasn’t really paying attention, just nodding here and there. Not that Ed would notice anyway. Oswald felt like he could get up and leave and Edward wouldn’t notice, but he couldn’t move. He felt that if he tried to move, he might just die. For the rest of the day he tried to avoid his chief of staff, but he really did need him as Mayor, so it wasn’t an easy job. After deciding which tie he was going to wear for the Founder’s Dinner and Ed “skedaddling”, he decided to go to the library, where Edward said his love worked.

“Hello there.” The well dressed Mayor said after ringing the small bell on the desk.

“Mr. Mayor, what an honor. Would you like some help?” her voice was soft and slightly raspy, like she hadn’t slept well. When Oswald turned to her, she surprised him. She didn’t look the way he imagined at all. Her hair for one, was a cascade over her shoulders, painted grey. The roots of her hair seemed to be purposely black and her eyes were green behind the large oval glass frame. She put the book she was reading down on the table.

“I am attending the Founder’s Dinner this evening and I’d like to brush up on the history of the First Families. My chief of staff suggested I come here.” he looked at her smiling suggestively. “I think you might know him.”

“Yes, I know Edward. We just... met, but... I feel I’ve known him like, forever.”

“How romantic.” Oswald stopped her from going further. Rage bubbled up in his stomach.

“Oh, sorry. You wanted a book, right?” she turned and went to a shelf, checking titles. She grabbed a few.

“I’m so glad you appreciate Ed.” Mr. Mayor pointed to some incredible drawings of Edward on the desk. Mostly sketches of pieces of him. She put the books she got on top of her sketchbook, hiding it. She felt her cheeks warm up and only then did Oswald notice she had freckles. For some reason, it made him hate her more. “Really, I should thank you for brightening Ed’s spirits. He has been...so down since... he got out of Arkham.” 

“Edward went to Arkham?” she looked up from the pile she got.

“You don’t know? It was front page news.” he smirked.

“I stick to books, so I don’t really read newspaper.” she said, grabbing two of the books and handing them to Oswald. “These are the best of them, the other books are pretty boring. Uhm, don’t people normally go to Arkham for murder?” she looked him in the eyes, asking like it was about the weather.

“I make it a policy to not gossip about staff, but yes.” he said dramatically, after all he was trying to scare her off. Her chuckle was quiet and off putting for the bird man.

“Who’d he kill?” she asked, going back to the shelf with the other books. “You don’t want these too, right?” he shook his head.

“It’s amazing how you look exactly like her. That swan like neck.” he said menacing.

“That explains why it looked like he’d seen a ghost when we met. He killed his girlfriend who looked like me, then? Nice.” she smiled as she put the books away.

“Aren’t you scared?” he asked suddenly, the words slipped out of his mouth. That hadn’t gone the way he’d expected at all.

“Well, a little, but... I’m used to it. I guess I attract crazy people. And if he’s  _ your  _ chief of staff then, it means you trust him, right?”

“I-I-”

“Then so can I. Do you need anything else, Mr. Mayor? I really recommend you read the books I gave you. They’re very well written.”

“You’ve read them?” Oswald didn’t know what else to say. He was in shock to say the least.

“Almost every single book in this library.” she smiled largely and Oswald hated how beautiful she was. 

“Well, thank you. For the book. I must be going now.” he turned to the door.

“Oh, Mr. Mayor!” she called as he was about to leave. “Would you mind if I drew you? You have really blue eyes, it’s...pretty.” she said softly, but loudly enough so he’d hear. He looked back at her and stared for a second. He didn’t know what to feel so he just nodded and left. He almost ran, but he couldn’t get her face out of his head. 

Truly, she looked like Kristen Kringle, but not at all. He hadn’t met Edward’s first love, but he knew she’d never use that dark winged eyeliner or blood red lipstick. Nor would she dye her hair or have a septum piercing and black nails. And she asked if she could  _ draw  _ him. The Penguin’s head was spinning lightly.


	2. Friends with favors

The Dinner had ended with some lunatics trying to murder the top of Gotham’s food chain, but Barnes, Bullock and Jim had gotten there in time to save everyone and put the criminals behind bars.

“Hey, Harvey.” Jim called to the other in a corner as everyone was still in shock. “Can you cover for me? I-uh got a date.” he put on that shit grinning liar of a smile and Bullock rolled his eyes.

“Jim, you’ve been getting drunk everyday since you found out Lee was with Mario. I’m worried about you buddy.” Harvey watched him make that face where he looks down kinda ashamed them flashes his signature puppy dog eyes. “God, Jim. Don’t show up late tomorrow.” he warned and earned a smile. Sometimes he hated Jim so much.

“Thanks.” was all Gordon said before walking away. Harvey watched and wished he hadn’t when he saw where Jim was heading.

“Ed got home the other day?  _ Mr. Mayor _ ?” Jim whispered to the bird man in the corner of the room who was fidgeting. He jumped slightly.

“James.” Oswald let out. “What a pleasure to talk to you. We haven’t seen each other in quite a while,  _ old friend _ .”

“Wanna leave?” Jim want blunt to say.

“I- I- Well- I have to- go home...” he stuttered.

“Then let me take you home.” Jim smirked and Oswald got up hesitantly, looking around. He didn’t need anyone seeing him leaving with a cop.

They didn’t go straight home. Oswald didn’t really think about it, tried not to think about anything as Jim took him to a bar. They drank in silence at first, a bet on Jim’s eyes. Drink after drink they started talking more and Edward’s name spilled out of Oswald’s mouth and Jim took it as an offering to wipe the man’s name from his friend’s mind. Soon enough Oswald started to feel sick. He wasn’t exactly drunk, just slightly tipsy when he got up, but his face felt hot and he clinged on to Jim as they went home. 

By the time they got to the mansion he felt better and less drunk, but he still didn’t want Jim to leave, so he quietly opened the door as to not wake up Ed. It’s not like he wanted his chief of staff seeing him getting inside at late hours, half drunk and with a shit grinning cop. He whispered to Jim, asking him to stay put while he peaked around. Oswald froze when he heard giggling,  _ her giggling _ . 

The mayor tightened his lips in aggravation and his knuckles went white around his cane. He felt like murdering someone as he peaked. She was sitting on  _ his _ table, drinking  _ his _ water, shoes on  _ his _ carpet and more importantly, kissing  _ his _ Edward Nygma. Oswald swallowed and he couldn’t do anything else because he knew it would break Ed’s heart. He backed away, looking down.

His lungs filled with rage because he knew he could never murder Isabella and her soft voice. And he couldn’t break them apart. Suddenly he wanted to do anything to stop the pain, to not cry. He breathed in again and grabbed Jim and kissed him hard.

“Could we maybe go to your place?” the bird man clinged onto the detective once again as he whispered.

“Heh. Sure, Os.” Jim hugged the smaller man close to him. “But...you’ll owe me a favor, huh? Like old times?” he smiled into those glassy blue eyes as they nodded and blushed.

James Gordon couldn’t be gentle and sweet if his life depended on it, but that’s probably why he’s the one Oswald was with at that moment. Anything less than aggressive wouldn’t make him so lost in the moment that he’d stop hearing Isabella’s freckled face giggling to Ed’s whispers. Wouldn’t make him stop seeing his hands roaming under her shirt and up her back.  
So, no. Jim wasn’t gentle or kind with him just because he was on the verge of crying, too much scotch on his lips to even notice. Instead he asked if he was still thinking of Ed. He asked again and again, shoving Oswald harder and harder on the wall until the bird man was too flushed and dizzy to remember anything other than Jim’s name.

The next morning Oswald woke up early and sore. He wondered what would be of his reputation if Gotham had hot weather. How would he possibly hide all the hickeys and bruises. James turned and grabbed his waist when he started getting up. Gordon kissed his neck and he shivered. 

“Morning.” the detective whispered.

“Let me go.” Oswald mumbled.

“How about that favor?” Jim grinned.

“No.” he pushed Jim’s face away and grabbed his hand. “I’m too sober.” he said quietly, playing with the other’s hand.

“Os, I’m sorry, but” he sat up slowly, not moving his hand. “Did you even wanna last night? I was kinda drunk I-”

“Stop.” Oswald took a deep breath. “Yes. Don’t worry, I’m just...” he was staring at Jim’s hand. “I should go.” he let go and started to get up.

“Os?” Gordon said and the other looked at him while grabbing some clothes from the floor. “Who’s Isabella?” Gordon remembered him saying that name at the bar, but he had no idea who she was. Oswald sighed.

“She’s Ed’s girlfriend.” he grunted, picking his clothes quicker.

“And you’re upset, why?” James was already up and in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. There was silence for quite a while as Oswald got dressed, save the suit, and sat on the bed.

“Jimbo, we’re friends, right?” the Penguin looked up with a teasing smile.

“Yeah, sure.” Jim looked cautious, he couldn’t forget that the man sitting on his bed was one of the most dangerous people in Gotham.

“I mean... other than whatever  _ this  _ is.” he gestured to the bed. “I can talk to you, right?” he wasn’t smiling anymore, he just looked sad.

“Yeah, yes. As long as it’s not about some crime you committed, then I- Oswald, what’s wrong?” he sat beside the other, truly worried, shocked even. He’d never seen the Penguin down like that.

“I’m in love with Ed.” he said, out in the air like wind. Gordon didn’t know what to say, but he put his arm around his friend, hand on his shoulder and pressed there. It probably was better than saying something since Oswald smiled and squeezed the detective’s knee. “Thank you.” Those two words made Gordon smile as well and hold Os’ face. He kissed the man’s forehead softly and got up. The kiss lingered through the whole morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Share it!


	3. Why did you ask if you weren't going to listen?

The mayor got home early, as the cop needed to go to work and he didn’t want Ed getting suspicious. It turned out that Ed wasn’t even home to begin with. Oswald tried not to think of where he might be and went right to his duties as mayor. When the chief of staff came home later that day, the sadness in the Penguin had worn off.

“How was your dinner last night?” Ed asked over lunch.

“Terrible. Some lunatics tried to kill everyone.” Penguin exasperated, rolling his eyes.

“Why wasn’t I notified of this? Are you okay?” Ed stopped eating suddenly.

“Don’t worry, Eddie. Jimbo- I mean, the cops got there in time.” he drank some water. “How about you? How was your  _ date _ ?” he smiled suggestively.

“It was...fine.” Ed said blankly. He blinked twice. “Excuse me.” he got up and disappeared into the house. Something was obviously off. When he came back he picked on his food and the Penguin watched, not knowing what to do. After lunch, Ed was shuffling through the paper on the desk and it was getting on Oswald’s nerves as the Penguin was sitting on the couch, thinking.

“Ed.” he said suddenly, making the other jump.

“Yes? Mayor Cobblepot?” Ed blinked.

“Is there anything you would like to talk to me about yesterday?”

“Yes. I-” Edward fumbled to put the paper in some order before walking to where Oswald was. He took a deep breath. “I- What if I end up killing her?” he blurted out. “I mean today she had...she had her hair in a ponytail and she, she wasn’t wearing makeup and had these- these glasses on and I- I just- she looked too much like her. And- and I started seen Ms. Kringle in the mirror and she said I was gonna do it, I was gonna kill Isabella. Maybe she’s right. What if there’s something about Ms. Kringle’s- Kristen’s- Isabella’s face. What if there’s something about her face that...unlocks this side of me? What if I do hurt her?” he stopped, finally, to breath and looked to his friend. “Oswald.”

“Yes?” Oswald imagined blood running from her lips, she’d look beautiful.

“You’re smiling.” Edward pointed out, accusing.

“I was?” Penguin played dumb.

“Yes.” he almost growled.

“Oh.” he sat up. “Well, I was just thinking...” he puckered his lips in thought of what to say. “How darned lucky Isabella is. You love her, yet to protect her, you are willing to break up with her.” he put his hands up dramatically. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling at his genious. “Beautiful.” he nodded. “Sad, but beautiful.” he added with a pout.

“So you think I should break up with her?”

“I’m sorry, I thought that’s what we were talking about.” his mouth hung agape for a second. “Certainly, I would never pressure-”

“No, you’re right.” Edward sat on the couch next to him. “If I did hurt her, I would never forgive myself.”

“Oh...That life would put her in your path again only to snatch her from you. Why?” drama spilled from his lips happily.

“I can’t do it.” Edward spit out, hiding his face in his hands.

“What?” Oswald’s face dropped.

“I can’t break up with her.” he shook his head, not wanting to cry in front of his mentor.

“But, you said it yourself-”

“I need you to do it for me.” Edward spoke suddenly and looked Oswald in the eyes. “Would you do that? I would be forever in your debt.” he looked away, into nothing for a moment. “Just be gentle.” Oswald smiled and made it look like grief.

“Of course.” the bird man squeezed his knee and got up. He barely noticed that Ed looked like he’d died as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Share it!  
> Are you guys liking it? Feedback is always welcomed.


	4. Her weapons were a brush, a knife and a smile.

Oswald went straight to it. Straight to her house to be over with this. He was glad all this Isabella nonsense would finally be over and he could stop worrying about losing Ed and stop thinking of fake freckles and red lips. He knocked on the door of her house nervously. Why was he nervous?

“Mr. Pe-Mayor. What’re you doing here?” she leaned against the door, carving an apple with a knife that didn’t look like it belonged in the kitchen.

“Hello, Isabella. May I?” he gestured into the house.

“No, not really.” she crossed her legs to the other side of the door, leaning further. “My big brother’s visiting and he doesn’t really like you.” she put a piece of the apple in her mouth. “Don’t take it personally though. There aren’t many people he likes.”

“Well, I’ve come to tell you that...” there was a loud noise in the house. She rolled her eyes.

“You still wanna come in?” she stood up, another slice of apple in her mouth and opened the door further. It was a small loft, like Ed’s old one, organized and filled with books and paintings. “I think you scared him off.” The window was open wide and the curtains were flowing into it. The Penguin’s eyes landed on the painting propped up on the easel. He walked inside and she locked the door behind him. “So, what’s the message?”

“Ed asked me to come here and...” the painting was unfinished, but it stole all of Oswald’s words as he stared at himself. Were his eyes that blue? Isabella had painted him beside Edward, as if they were talking and smiling. It was so real already that Oswald could see it happening in front of him. Smiling and staring at Ed while the other went on and on about whatever interesting thing he’d discovered. “I...” She smiled shyly, face flushed.

“You....like my painting?” she whispered softly, raspy. “I read and watched every article that either of you were in and... this- I. When you were elected, well... there were a lot of pictures and you two just looked so...happy.” she bit another slice of the apple and there was a moment of awkward silence. “I mean, I changed your hair from the photo, I- I like your old hair better.” she pointed out, laughing. Oswald laughed too. How could he not? She painted him _with Ed_. He blushed.

“Yes, I do like your painting. Very much.” he nodded, forgetting why he’d gone there anyways. “And, to tell you the truth, I was not fond of the ‘Vote for Oswald Cobblepot’ hair either.” he smiled.

“Well, when I finish it you can up it in your fancy mansion for everyone to see how nice you both look together.” she smiled and put the last of the apple in her mouth before stabbing the wooden table with the knife. “You had a message for me from Ed?” she asked and Oswald swallowed. “Why didn’t he just call?” she went to the kitchen side of the small apartment and washed her hands.

“Ed wanted me to come here and tell you that...that it’s over. Between you both.” he looked at her as she sat on the counter.

“Huh, typical.” she rolled her eyes and sighed. “You gonna ask him out?” she stared into his eyes and suddenly looked predatory.

“What?” he spat, suddenly wanting to leave.

“You love him, right?” she nodded to the painting. “Don’t worry, I’m not mad or jealous or anything. I think you look good together.”

“I-I don’t-I-”

“He couldn’t come here himself means that he still loves me. You see, Ozzie, the thing is that he’s scared he’ll hurt me because I looked like the ex he killed, but his ex was just some idiot girl who didn’t know her boyfriend was a psycho. But I’m not stupid, and neither are you, right Pengy?” she smiled really big then. “We both know _our_ Eddie has some loose screws in that head of his, right?” she got off the counter and took the knife from the table. Oswald simply couldn’t move as she put it against his neck. “I’m not giving Edward up, Ozzie. And I know you got some loose screws in your head as well, so in case you want me dead, know that I’ll be a step ahead.” she smiled and he felt his heart beating as her breath caressed his face. Oswald didn’t know if he wanted her closer or farther away. She held the tip of the knife with her other hand and backed away, booping his nose with the handle before throwing the knife in his direction, just to the side of his head. The Penguin felt the wind of the knife on his ear and it landed on a bullseye on the wall. She giggled and got closer to him again, brushing her lips against his and smiling when he didn’t back away. “I like you Penguin. It’s too bad we didn’t meet before all of this.”

“Who are you?” he whispered and she smiled, backing away completely and falling into a chair. She kicked another hair his direction.

“I’m Isabella Mercedes. Well, my last name got changed into Mercedes at some point by, uh, Fish.”

“Fish?” he sat down, eyes wide.

“Don’t freak out. I left Gotham to get away from all of the underworld stuff. I’m not part of any of it. Really.”

“Why- why are you telling me this?” Oswald felt like the room was spinning.

“I like you, Ozzie. I don’t want you to hate me and try to kill me because I’m with your man.” she rolled her eyes at his blush. “But I’m not giving him up either. He doesn’t even know he loves you back. And if you kill me he’ll find out and hate you.”

“What do you mean he doesn’t know he loves me back?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Ed would do anything for you.”

“But he’s in love with you.”

“Listen.” she put her hands on his knees, gently. “I’m leaving for a few days for an art conference and in that time you’ll have him to yourself. Talk to him.” she smiled. “Just... he’ll probably freak out, so give him time.” Oswald’s mouth was hanging open. “Oh, and if you tell him about my past, I’ll murder you in your sleep.” she grinned and got up.

“I won’t.” he got up awkwardly and walked to the door she had opened for him. “Uhm, Isabella?” he asked before leaving.

“Yes, Mayor Cobblepot?” she said softly as the door opened to the street.

“Who’s your brother?” he suddenly asked, thinking it through. If she was raised by Fish, then...

“Vicky. I mean- Victor, Zsasz. I’m a Zsasz.” she smiled lightly, like in made her truly happy to say. Oswald just nodded at that.

“Well, I must be going.” he continued nodding, more than he normally would. He wanted to get home as fast as possible.

“Have a nice trip home.” she said honestly and waved him goodbye.

It had been the second time he’d talked to her and the second time he’d left wanting to run away and hide. But he couldn’t hide from his own mind. He thought of how her voice represented her so well. Soft, so soft, but raspy if you payed attention. Soft, so soft, but she could skin you alive if you didn’t. Oswald was beginning to freak out himself. A Zsasz raised by Fish Mooney that _didn’t_ want anything from the underworld. And Edward was dating her. _His_ Edward was dating a knife throwing artist who was the sister of one of the creepiest people Oswald had ever met. And he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

And that wasn’t the only strange thing. The strangest part of all was that he wasn’t angry. The Penguin wasn’t angry or rageful or murderous. Oswald was scared, but strangely anxious. Nervous and thinking about her. He never wanted to see her again and wanted to not ever let her out of his sight, all at once. The strangest part was that the bird man who fell in love with Edward Nygma wanted to know how that apple had tasted on Isabella _Zsasz_ ’s lips.

  
~a thingy I made for Isabella <3


	5. Jealousy

“Oswald, you’re home.” Edward pointed out obviously. “How’d she take it?”

“I- uhm... Well, Ed... I tried making her understand, but she said she just can’t give you up.” Oswald put a hand on his shoulder. “I believe you’ll have to make it clear yourself or work out your issues together.”

“What if I hurt her Oswald?” his voice broke.

“I talked to her about that and I believe you have nothing to fear.” he smiled forcefully, he couldn’t tell him the whole truth. Gladly the doorbell saved him. A letter for Ed left on the doormat. There was no one on the street to say who left it there and ran so fast, but Oswald shivered as he knew who had a skillset able enough.

“It’s from Isabella.” Ed read the letter quickly. It was more a note than anything else. “She wants me to go to her home before she leaves for the conference. I-”

“Go, Ed. Be strong, my friend. I will be here for you when you return.” Oswald hugged him briefly and watched him leave the house.

Mayor Cobblepot’s evening was quite boring as he still had duties to fulfill before the day was done, but at least he wasn’t thinking about her- them- him. It was only as night fell and it became cold that Oswald finally relaxed into his chair in front of the fire to enjoy a nice glass of scotch, wondering if Edward would even come home.

“Ed.” Oswald called when he saw the man passing the hall. “How’d she take it?” he asked, truly wanting to know.

“What?” Ed paused for a second before smiling. “Oh. Uh, um... everything is...” his smile grew and he took a deep breath. “Wonderfull.” he just smiled for a moment and Oswald couldn’t help but smiling back a bit. “Isabella showed me that, uh... I was worried over nothing.” Ed was glowing with joy.

“I am so happy for you.” Oswald got up and hugged him. They exchanged joyful glances and all Edward could think was how amazing his friend was to be cheering him on. “But... why are you back?” he added.

“Well, she had to go to her conference. I insisted.” he grinned.

“You are a good man.” Oswald smiled, glad she left like she said she would. “But you look done in. I will hear all about it tomorrow. Get some sleep.” he continued to smile until Ed was gone and then sat back down, wondering what he would do about the whole situation.

“Ei, boss.” Gabe appeared from the corner. “If you want, I can take care of ‘er for you. I don’t like seeing you down like ‘is.”

“Thank you, Gabe, but I can’t murder her, unfortunately.”

“That’s good too, though. I’d feel kinda bad for her. She seems nice.”

“She is. I hate it.” Oswald chewed on his nail.

“Maybe there’s some other way, boss. You need anything, I’ll do it.”

“Yes, Gabe. Goodnight.” he got up, leaving his whiskey behind and went to his room.

The next morning things seemed almost normal. Oswald had breakfast with Edward like they always did and Mr. Mayor would fill out and sign all the papers his chief of staff gave him all morning. The only difference from normal was the fact that Ed was checking his watch every minute.

“Everything okay?” Oswald blurted out at one point.

“Fine.” Edward said with a smile.

“You’ve been checking the time all day. Are you expecting-”

“A call from Isabella.” Ed took a sip of tea. “She should be finishing a presentation at the conference.”

“Ah. It’s probably just late.”

“Most likely.” he continued to look through the papers. As if on cue, the phone began to ring. Ed smiled and was quick to pick it up. “Oh.” he said with distaste. “It’s for you.” he rolled his eyes and looked disgusted, really. Oswald got up, not having the slightest idea of who it might be. 

“Hello?” he picked the phone hanging from Edward’s fingers.

“Hey, Os.” there was a smile in Jim’s voice and Oswald blushed. Ed was staring at him.

“Detective James Gordon, how unexpected of you to call.” Oswald measured his words around the chief of staff who was looking to him for an explanation to the call.

“Well, Mayor Cobblepot, I was calling to ask if you could, as Mayor of Gotham, give me the honor of your presence here at the GCPD.” Gordon played along.

“Is something wrong? Did something happen?” Oswald was suddenly concerned.

“I think one of your men is acting out. And...I miss seeing your face snooping around here.” Jim added in a lower voice, not wanting to attract himself any attention. Ed made a face when his friend smiled and blushed.

“I will be there in a bit.” he nodded into the phone and hung up.

“What did he want?” Ed asked, worried. “Did something happen?”

“Nothing you should worry about.” Oswald said with a smile.

“I-” 

“Can you finish with the papers? I must leave.” he picked up his cup of tea and drank the remainings.

“You don’t need me to go with you?” Edward scrunched his eyebrows.

“No, no. And aren’t you waiting for a phone call from Isabella? I wouldn’t want you to miss that.” Oswald smiled warmly and watched as Edward nodded and sat back down. “I’ll be back shortly.”

“Oswald.” Ed called out suddenly, when the other was already by the door. 

“Yes, Ed?” he turned around.

“Why were you smiling?” his eyes were searching into blue ones for an explanation.

“Excuse me?” the Penguin had no idea what he was talking about.

“Nothing.” he looked back at the papers on the table. “Nevermind. I-” the phone rang again and Oswald watched as his chief of staff got up to answer it. “Isabella, hi.” he smiled and drifted into the conversation. Penguin took his cue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for this story? Feedback is always welcomed! If you like it, share it!


	6. And it begins.

The station was pretty quiet when Oswald went in. Many of the cops gave him dirty looks while others congratulated him on the elections. He walked up to Gordon’s desk, who was lost in some papers. The mayor chose to watch for a minute, the other looking through the papers until he felt that he was being watched and looked up, his eyebrows jumping.

“Mayor Cobblepot.” he smiled at the Penguin, who smiled back.

“You wanted to see me?” Oswald said gingerly and for a moment they just smiled at each other. As strange as it was, if Oswald had fallen in love for the cop it would have been simpler. And cliche, Oswald thought.

“Mayor Cobblepot! What a pleasure to have you!” Bullock called suddenly, making Jim’s smile turn into whatever else. “Won’t you come up here and talk with me for a bit?”

“Sorry, he’s the one who asked me to call you.” Jim apologize with his eyes as well and Oswald nodded. “But I’m not disappointed in seeing you.” Jim added and made the other smile before going to talk to the captain.

“Captain Bullock, has a ring to it, don’t it?” Harvey asked as the other walked into his office. “So, Penguin,” he locked the door behind them. “I got two things to talk to you about. One’s work and the other...” he sat down, gesturing for the bird man to do the same. “Is about Jim.”

“About Jim?” Oswald finally spoke and earned only a silent nod waiting for more. He scoffed. “Oh, I can guarantee that you have nothing to worry about our, uhm... relationship.” he pondered on the word. “If you can ever call it that, I mean... Me and James Gordon are just good friends.” he nodded and smiled innocently.

“Yeah, well if you leave him the tiniest bit worse, I’ma go to that fancy mansion of yours have a chat with you, Mister Mayor.” Bullock pointed blame to the other already. Oswald didn’t find it very menacing, but it wasn’t like he needed to worry about it anyway. “That being said, now let’s talk business.”

“Jim said one of my  _ henchmen _ were acting out?” Oswald said with distaste, like he didn’t quite understand.

“Something weird’s going on Oswald. Now, I don’t know if you’re involved or not, but if you are... Well, our captain, Barnes, went missing a few days ago after acting pretty strange and now one of your men is acting a like. Red eyes and there strange veins on his head just like Barnes before going missing. You know anything about that?”

“Uhm, no? May I see him?” Oswald wondered if it had been some drug or if the cases were even related. Probably just some idiot he’d have to get rid of.

“Yeah, you may.” Bullock got up hesitantly. “He won’t talk though. Just keeps saying the same thing over and over again.”

They went up to the man who had quietly rocking back and forth on the chair, holding his head. There were no strange signs Oswald could see and he watched intently as the man seemed to be in agony. Bullock didn’t seem to understand what had happened either, for the man didn’t seem enraged any longer. He got closer to him and he looked into Harvey’s eyes, crying.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” he sobbed. “Penguin, Mr. Penguin, please... I didn’t mean to hurt her and now it just hurts so much.”

“So now you’re talking?” Harvey spat. “Who’d you hurt?”

“I don’t know her name, she... looked so nice and I had drank too much. She hit her arm on the wall and I touched her blood and it  _ burned me _ . I can feel her  _ inside of me _ .” the man’s eyes became red and his veins were more apparent on his face as he turned into what Bullock had described. “Pretty little girls, pretty little girls, pretty little girls...” he smiled and started repeating over and over again, laughing at his madness.

“Well, you heard him. He was drinking, so he is your responsibility.” Oswald said and pursed his lips, beginning to walk away quite bothered.

“Do you have any idea where he could have been drinking?” Harvey called, a bit desperate.

“Where did you find him?” the aggravated bird man turned to the detective. 

“He tried to rape a girl in the middle of a crowded street.” Bullock said quietly, but with intensity. Oswald’s eyes opened wide. “You’re the mayor. You have a say in what we do now.”

“Fine. I’ll have a meeting with my men.” Oswald decided, unwillingly.

“Thank you.” Harvey forced out, rolling his eyes after the crime lord turned around. God, he hated that man. He stared at the man cuffed to the table, trying to think of where to take this.

“Ei!” Jim called out as the bird man was passing him. Oswald turned to him. “No goodbye?” the detective grinned.

“I’m sorry, Jimbo. I have a lot on my mind.” he leaned on Jim’s desk.

“Yeah, I can imagine. How’s your problem with Ed?” Jim chewed on the end of his pencil, completely turning his head towards the Penguin.

“It’s...she’s gone for a few days. Art conference.” he nodded and looked away, biting the inside of his cheek.

“And?” he lifted an eyebrow, knowing the other as hiding something.

“She is the devil, Jim.” Oswald said it straight into Jim’s eyes, like he’d just discovered the truth, the detected chuckled, amused.

“Really, now?” he continued to smile when Oswald rolled his eyes dramatically.

“She threw a knife at me!” he angrily whispered. “And it landed on a bullseye behind my head, Jim!”

“Thought she was a librarian.” James was beginning to wonder if he should be worried.

“Yes, Jim. That is not the point.” he crossed his arms over his chest and continued to worry his cheek.

“Jim! In my office, now!” Bullock yelled suddenly, making the both jump.

“Yikes. You should leave.” Gordon was quick to get up. “See you around, Os.” he patted the other’s shoulder as he jogged around his desk.

“I-” was all Oswald managed before sighing, rolling his eyes again and leaving.

-

“What the hell are you thinking, Jim? There is a maniac cuffed to a table saying he has a girl’s blood burning inside of him and you’re chatting up the mayor!” Bullock yelled at him. “Look, Jimmy, I really don’t want to even think about your... _ activities _ with our mayor, but... Get your head in the game, Jim! You’ve been out of it since you came back, man. And this case? This crazy blood thing? I can’t do it without you, buddy.”

“No, you’re right, I’m sorry, Harv.” and Jim truly was sorry. “But I don’t know where to go with this, I mean we still haven’t found Barnes and...”

“I know, I know. So we have to work on this together, you get that?”

“Yeah, Harv. What did Penguin say anyways?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Jim. What were you even talking to him about?”

“He-”

“Nope! You know what? I don’t wanna know. He said he’ll have a meeting with his pals and see what he finds out. Now, we-” there was a loud noise coming from the interrogation cell. They exchanged a look and ran to the noise just to find the man dead, with a huge blood clot beside his eye. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”


	7. I can't say it if we're both sober.

When Oswald got back, there was a stack of papers on the table just for him to sign or read. He sighed and looked around for Ed before seeing the note on the table. 

_ “Meet me in the place with a heart that does not beat, _ _   
_ _ Where things like this fall to the ground. _ _   
_ _ A place I had gone to eat, _ _   
_ __ I am where you were found.”

“Gabe, I need you to call all my men here tonight. I need to have a meeting with all of them.” Oswald smiled at the note, thinking. “Oh, and don’t call Haze. He has been...dismissed.”

“Sure, boss. You headin’ out?” 

“Yes, Ed wants to see me.”

“Oh. Boss, he told me not to let you leave until you finish that paperwork there.”

“What?” the Penguin spat. “Gabe, who pays you to follow orders?” Oswald sat down, aggravated.

“You do, boss, but he said you’d thank him. Now, I’m not going to stop you from leaving, boss, but Mr. Nygma worries about you. Maybe you should listen to him. My ma’ used to say-” Gabe began a never ending loop that Oswald never in his life wanted to hear.

“Gabe!” he yelled. “I’m already looking at the papers, geez.” the mayor rolled his eyes. Gabe nodded and went to stand at his post by the door. 

Most of the papers were ready for him to sign and the ones that weren’t, he read over and decided what he wanted. Thankfully, most of it was from the underworld, which he could go over faster from experience. The ones for the mayor were trickier as he couldn’t just have people killed. He had to play nice and ponder things. Either way, it took less time than he imagined to finish them all and soon enough he was on his way to meet Edward.

Oswald went to his trailer in the woods, but it seemed not to have been touched since long. He looked at the note again, trying to see what he had gotten wrong. There was a shuffling in the leaves and suddenly the Penguin realised it might not have been a good idea to come alone, but he wouldn’t back away. Some murder would settle nicely too if someone scared him suddenly. He tried to remember that night, but it was all too fuzzy.

“Oswald, you came!” Edward came between the trees, arms opened like his smile and a knife in hand. The bird man knocked him over with his cane.

“Ed! I am so sorry!”  he said quickly, trying to help the other one up. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” 

“This- This happened the other time too.” he laughed, straightening his glasses.

“I am so sorry, are you okay?”  Oswald began to freak out a bit, after all, hitting a person on the head twice doesn’t really strike as liking them.

“I’m fine, Oswald. Really, it’s...fine.” Ed smiled, trying to calm the other down. “You took less time to get here than I had planned and I didn’t quite specify where in the forest I was.”

“Well, why are we here?” he smiled as well.

“Uhm, it was Isabella’s idea really. The day I met her you had invited me to dinner and I never showed up. I’d like to make it up to you.” he picked up the knife that had fallen to the floor and motioned for the other to follow his into the woods.

“Oh.” Oswald blushed and began to follow the other. “Wait, Isabella’s idea?”

“Yeah. I- We were talking about it over the phone earlier. And, well...” he straightened his glasses again and walked faster afront of Oswald. “Ta-da!” he smiled as he gestured to a picnic he’d set up.

“That is just...wow. Ed, I don’t know what to say.” the Penguin was a bit awed.

“Shall we sit?” Edward asked as they exchanged smiles. The other nodded and sat down on the cloth. Edward poured them some wine before sitting down. “Okay, now you can finally tell me.” Ed said anxiously.

“T-Tell you what?” Oswald almost spit the wine he was about to drink. His mind became panicked with the thought that Isabella could have said something to Ed, after all he did say it was her idea.

“You said there was something you would like to discuss...in a more private setting.” Ed explained, beginning to worry about the other’s memory.

“Oh! I- I- I was going to tell you that, well...Ed...” Oswald pursed his lips trying to think of something other than the truth. “There isn’t much of a point to tell you now, I believe. Edward, these sandwiches are truly delicious, I had know idea how much I missed your food.”

“Why don’t you think there’s a point?” he completely ignored the compliment.

“Ed. Why did you bring me here?” he asked, thinking there could be some ulterior motive behind his friend’s questions.

“Well, I was talking to Isabella and she asked about you and I realised I didn’t really know and that we haven’t been spending much time since I met her, so I thought we could have a picnic and since our friendship began in these woods, voila!” 

“A toast to that, my friend.” Oswald raised his glass, suspicious fallen.

“A toast to  _ best _ friends.” Ed added and Oswald smiled. “So, did you finish signing all the papers?”

“Yes, sir.” the Penguin joked, drinking some more. “You don’t drink much, do you, Ed?” Oswald noticed suddenly and smirked.

“Uhm, no. I can get rather- uh... inconvenient when I get drunk.”

“Really? In what manner?” the Penguin poured some more wine for the other while he began sipping less and less.

“Oswald, I shouldn’t.” Ed acted shyer than usual.

“You’d have me drink alone?” Oswald mused, showing off his eyelashes. 

“I- I- Fine.” Ed gave in and drank half the glass. Oswald poured more, smiling. Ed knew it was a challenge and sighed.

“Ed, do you remember what you told me when I won the elections?” he had never forgotten that day.

“Yes.” he hiccupped. “I said I knew you’d win.”

“Why was that again?” he filled Ed’s glass again before filling his own.

“Because I- they... They loved you.” Ed stammered. “I really shouldn’t drink any-” hiccup “-more, Oswald.”

“Oh, come on, Ed. I’ve draken more than you! Just a little more...” he bat his eyes and Ed smiled, looking down before nodding and drinking. “Do you want to know what I wanted to discuss with you?” Oswald asked when he saw that his friend’s face was beginning to slightly reden. “This is some good wine you chose.” he took another sip when Ed merely nodded. “Okay, I’ll tell you.” he leaned into Ed’s space, testing his boundaries.

“Oswald.” Ed swallowed when Oswald held his chin. He leaned in, but the Penguin turned his face to whisper in his ear.

“I’ll tell you if you answer one little question for me, Ed.” Oswald whispered, almost on the other’s lap.

“I’ll d-do any-anything, O-Oswald.” Ed was shivering slightly and Oswald was almost sure it wasn’t the alcohol.

“What do you want, right now?” he whispered and held Ed’s face in his hands, looking into his eyes, only an inch away.

“What do I...?” Ed placed his glass on the ground, almost knocking it over and grabbed at Oswald’s suit. “I can’t- What I want- I-”

“Ed, what do you want?” the bird man insisted, desperately wanting to close the distance between them, but not having the courage to do so. “Just say it!”

“You.” Ed said, shaky voice, like he was trying to fight it, but the second the word slipped, he pulled Oswald closer. The blue eyes opened wide, not really believing that his plan had actually worked. Just as he closed his eyes, Edward pulled away. “Oh, dear.” he said, getting up and knocking his empty glass over. He was suddenly sober from adrenaline. “I’m so sorry, Oswald, I can’t, I...”

“Ed, please, it’s fine-” the Penguin began to get up with difficulty.

“Oh, dear. I should go, Oswald. I’m sorry. What will I tell Isabella? How will I even look at her?” Ed began rambling.

“Ed!” Oswald yelled, pulling on Edward’s shirt. “I love you, you idiot! That’s what I was going to tell you that day.” Oswald was pissed off now and yelling quite angrily at Ed, who just stopped in front of him.

“You... Oh.” Edward said quietly when Oswald finished his fit. Edward placed his hands over Oswald’s on his chest. “I... Isabella, I can’t-”

“Then don’t tell her.” Oswald said quietly and his voice cracked, tears in his eyes either from anger or fear. Edward silently pushed the other’s hands away and kneeled to put away the plates and glasses. He closed the wine and put everything in a basket as Oswald watched, not knowing what to do. “Ed...” broke from his throat at some point.

“Why would you do that to me, Oswald? I was finally happy. With  _ her _ . And you just took that away from me.” Edward growled back and left.

“Ed! Please!” Oswald called after him, but he knew that Edward would walk much faster than him. “Don’t leave me here!” he screamed, but got no answer. Truthfully, he wasn’t even sure which way his trailer was and suddenly he was completely alone in the middle of the forest. Oswald picked his cane up from the ground and leaned on a tree, crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not support getting people drunk to get them to say/do things.
> 
> Like it? Share it!  
> I'm sorry for breaking nygmobblepot, but don't worry, I'll fix it lol


	8. Vicky's Bella

Oswald managed to find his trailer and consequently, his car, driving back to the mansion only slightly above the speed limit. He was glad he’d set up the reunion that afternoon, he could get some heads to roll and that always made him feel better about anything. The Penguin also needed to have a little chat with Victor Zsasz, after all he was a loyal servant to him. He clenched his hands on the steering wheel, thinking how stupid he’d been and trying to clear his mind of the taste of wine on Edward’s lips.

“Did you call everyone, Gabe?” Oswald knew he should just expect he did, but he needed to keep his mind busy.

“Yeah, boss.” Gabe said only, seeing how angry the bird man was.

“Good.” he spit out and went up the stairs, banging his cane a little too hard.

The Penguin took a nice warm bath to sooth his nerves. He needed to think strategically with his men and figure out what happened to Haze, after all if it was a drug or a disease he needed to take appropriate measures to stop it. He focused on nothing but the conversation he had with harvey and the image of Haze on that chair. Trying to rape a child in the middle of the street? This may be Gotham, but Haze wasn’t that stupid. Something was up.

Oswald looked himself over in the mirror and smiled. He liked the way he looked in a suit. His men were all set around the table when he walked down the stairs and he smiled, he loved being in command. His eyes landed on Victor Zsasz and lingered, he felt like putting a bullet in the man’s head, but feared Falcone could come back and kill him. As much as he hated to admit, he also needed Zsasz’ skills.

The meeting had gone very well and Oswald managed to kill one of his men with a broken glass of champagne. The man had seen it all happening to Haze and spilled the information before Oswald stabbed his neck open. The rest of the meeting was quiet and everyone could hear the blood dripping from the table to the floor as the Penguin spoke harshly. When it was over Oswald pulled Zsasz aside as the rest of them left.

Penguin poured himself a glass of scotch, sat down on his chair beside the fire and gestured for Zsasz to sit in the other one. The hitman seemed a bit more nervous than he usually seemed as he sat down and watched the other turn half the glass over.

“So, Isabella.  _ Zsasz _ .” Penguin asked suddenly, pouring more whiskey.

“I told her not to tell you, but she didn’t listen.” Zsasz said simply, shrugging. “If you want her gone, I can make her disappear.”

“But you wouldn’t kill her.” Oswald said slowly, not really a question at all. He saw the way Zsasz was trying not to show worry and chewed on the edge of his mouth. “What does she know?”

“Probably whatever she told you. I mean, I’m no intel for her if that’s what you’re thinking. I take care of my Bella and if she says she doesn’t want to be involved, I’m not the one that’s going to involve her.”

“Zsasz, I like you - I mean your lack of emotion creeps me out, but mostly... I like you. I don’t want you to make her disappear. I want you to watch her and report back to me. You must already know she’s going out with Ed?”

“Yes. I strongly recommended she didn’t, but she’s not easy to convince.” Zsasz said honestly, rushing the words. He smiled fondly at the end.

“Now...  Tell me about how she grew up with...  _ Fish _ .” he spit the word out like it was bitter.

Victor spent some time telling the story while the other stayed quiet. It was a very long story really, the Zsasz’ used to be a rich family in Gotham. They were athletes and Victor was trained in shooting and gymnastics since he was young, but shortly after Isabella was born, his parents died in a terrible boating accident. Since he was older, he should have looked after her, but fell into a deep depression and knew he wouldn’t be able to, so he asked Carmine Falcone to help him, as he was a friend of his family.

Carmine told him to leave the baby at the door of Mooney’s and although Victor didn’t know who Fish was back then, he not only trusted Falcone, but felt too helpless to think of another way. He was then determined to kill himself, not knowing what else to do, but as he was about to jump into from the bridge, he was assaulted and ended up killing the man. It was the first time he’d felt alive since his parents had died and he decided he needed to take care of his little sister. Carmine Falcone hired him for his abilities and that way he could watch over his sister without Fish’s knowledge.

As Isabella grew older, Fish began wanting to exploit the girl’s talents, for she had many along with being absolutely beautiful. Working for Falcone made it easy to get close to Isabella, for he always had business at Mooney’s. He’d talk to her any chance he’d get, try to get closer to her. At some point he told her they were brothers and she’d been so glad to have him for a brother, even knowing exactly what his job was. Knowing exactly how he was. For the first time since they’re parents died, he felt loved.

“A few years later she was sick of all of Fish’s bullshit so she left Mooney’s. I helped her leave Gotham and stay hidden until Fish was gone.” Victor finished off the story before adding. “I do have emotions. Just not... a lot.” he tried to make a point.

“Why did she come back?” Oswald pondered.

“She doesn’t really like the country. Says there aren’t enough people to draw and the colors are too saturated.” he smiled like it was a memory he was talking about.

“But why did Falcone want her being raised by Fish?” the Penguin tried to fit the pieces in his head.

“Well, he had a plan for her to replace Fish at some point, but.” Victor smiled, gesturing at Oswald. “You took that spot pretty well.”

“Does he know she’s alive?” 

“Yes, he helped her stay hidden, but don’t worry. He’s not interested in her anymore.” Zsasz assured.

“Okay, then. Were you the one that left her note for Ed yesterday?” he asked finally, as it was bothering him.

“No, sir.” Victor looked genuinely confused at the question.

“Okay, you can go.” Penguin gestured him to leave like he was swatting a fly. Victor nodded and got up, but before leaving he turned around, hesitantly.

“Mr. Penguin.” Victor said slowly.

“Yes?”

“Is my sister in good hands?” Zsasz asked so suddenly that it caught Oswald off guard. For that moment Zsasz didn’t seem creepy at all, but truly concerned for  _ his Bella _ .

“She is.” Oswald surprised himself with his own answer and earned a small smile, unlike most of Victor’s. The other left.


	9. Everything's just fine.

The next day Oswald didn’t see anyone. He stayed inside and decided to take that day off since Edward didn’t show. The day after that Edward came back for work and it hurt Oswald when he didn’t look him in the eye. The chief of staff was walking even stiffer than he normally did and kept quiet as he worked. The awkward atmosphere made Penguin antsy, but he didn’t quite know what to do. He had to say something, anything. Before he could, the phone rang. For a moment they stared at each other, not knowing who’d get up. Oswald did, as the other hesitated.

“Hello?” he spoke into the phone, looking gloomy when he saw that Edward had gone back to ignoring him.

“Ei, Os. Can you come by the station later?” Jim seemed nervous on the other end.

“Yes, I can. Did something happen?”

“Yeah, any news from you?”

“I did, I’ll be right over.”

“Alright. Thanks, Os.”

“It’s what friends do, right?” Oswald smiled, momentarily forgetting about Ed.

“Yeah...see ya.” Jim had a smile in his voice and the mayor hung up.

“Ed, I would like you to accompany me to the GCPD.” Oswald straightened his coat. “There’s something going on and your intellect would be greatly appreciated.” he stood, waiting for an answer.

“Yes, Mayor Cobblepot.” Edward hesitated to say and got up. He looked to the phone for a few seconds before looking to Oswald, waiting.

“Well, let’s go then.” Penguin didn’t know what else to say and he couldn’t recognise his friend behind the glasses watching him.

Gabe drove them in silence and the station was noisy with people rushing everywhere. Jim wasn’t at his table and the mayor made his way to the captain’s office with Nygma in tow. It seemed they had found Captain Barnes up to his waist in dead bodies having strange behavior like Haze, but along with the madness he seemed to have inhuman strength. There were cops everywhere trying to hold him in his cell, but he could bend the bars with some effort. Suddenly Barnes just passed out.

“What the hell...” Bullock said as he watched from above. “Mr. Mayor!” he called as he saw the Penguin climbing the stairs. “And cop killer.” he said to Edward when he approached. “Good thing you’re here. You got anything from your men?”

“I-”

“Bullock! He’s awake!” a female cop shouted from the first floor as Barnes sat up, dazed. His head didn’t look like it was about to explode anymore.

“Hold on to that answer, Oswald.” Harvey said quickly, running down the stairs.

“You had a meeting without me?” Ed suddenly asked.

“Well, you disappeared.” Oswald salty answered, rolling his eyes.

“What was it about?” Ed growled slightly the way he always did when he didn’t like something.

“Haze tried to rape a little girl in the middle of a crowded street.”

“What?” Edward spat. “I told you to kill that pedofile.”

“If I killed everyone you told me to kill, I’d have no men.” Oswald bickered back. 

“Os!” Jim called from behind them. “Oh, hey Nygma.”

“Jim.” they said in unison, but with completely different tones. They stared at each other while Jim made a face. Awkward.

“So... you got anything on Haze? You heard he died, righ’?” James asked.

“Yes. The girl he pushed against the wall, her name was Alice. It seems that she warned him not to touch her blood and he took it as a challenge. After that he went mad.” Oswald explained.

“Okay, so there was a girl.” Jim tried to piece it in his mind.

“Gordon!” Bullock called, running up the stairs. “Barnes told the same story as that Haze guy. He touched a girl’s blood and it burned him.”

“Why’d Barnes touch a girl’s blood?” James asked.

“Remember the Founder’s Dinner? The girl’s brother was there.He’s who started the invasion.” Harvey explained. “That day you asked me to cover for you, Barnes had gone after him and didn’t come back until the next day. Maybe he got infected then.”

“Have you tested his blood?” Edward asked, intrigued. 

“Good idea, Ed.” James nodded. “What was the brother’s name, Harv?”

“Jervis Tetch, but we don’t know where he is, Jim.”

“Penguin got a name. Alice.” Gordon grinned and earned back a smile. Leeds were always a relief for them. Suddenly the noise came back, followed by a metallic sound and screaming. “Barnes.” Jim affirmed, running down the stairs with Harvey. Oswald slowly descended the stairs with Ed in tow.

“Guilty! Guilty!” Barnes repeated, over and over like a trance. They managed to get him in a straight jacket and put him back in the cell. It didn’t stop him from continuing to repeat the word over and over again.

“Lee, can you have his blood tested?” Jim called to the medical examiner across the room who just nodded. “I’ll put out an apb for Alice Tetch.” he said to Harvey.

“Go for Jervis too. I bet he’ll know where she is.” Bullock added. “Ei, mayor. You think you can help us look for her?” he asked with pressure in his voice, close to the Penguin.

“Of course, after all this does affect all of Gotham.” Oswald nodded with a grin, like he was the innocentest bird ever. The acting captain rolled his eyes.

“Thank you.” he answered stubbornly. “Ed, why are you here?” he turned to the other suddenly.

“I’m the chief of staff and the mayor asked me to accompany him here.” Edward didn’t really know why he was being asked that”.

“I do not understand you, Oswald. At all.” Harvey said as he them.

“I don’t like him.” Ed said quietly to the mayor.

“I can guarantee that it is mutual.” Oswald salted before turning to the exit. On the way he stopped by Jim’s desk. “About that favor, it’s too bad you’ll be busy to call it in later today Jimbo.” he grinned at the detective when his face flushed slightly.

“Get outta here, Os!” Jim lightly threw the pencil he was chewing at him, smiling slightly. The other just turned back to the exit and left while Ed was still trying to process.

“Why do you owe Jim Gordon a favor?” Edward asked as they got in the car.

“Because...he did me a favor the other day.” Oswald measures his words carefully.

“What favor?” Ed insisted, clearly bothered.

“A personal favor.” Oswald finished, smiling devilishly. Ed made a silent ‘oh’, trying to figure out what it could have been or why Oswald wasn’t telling him.

“Oswald?” Edward asked as they entered the mansion. “May I be excused early? I-I finished all the paperwork. I...”

“What, Ed?” Oswald spat, feeling completely aggravated at the awkwardness between them. “Just spit it out.” Ed looked down and swallowed.

“Isabella gets back today. I told her I’d pick her up at the station.” he spoke softly, carefully.

“She went by train?” Oswald asked, suddenly baffled. Edward nodded hesitantly, somehow not being able to make words come out. “Fine. Go.” Penguin worried the corner of his mouth, gesturing for Ed to leave like a fly and turned to hang his coat.

“Oswald...” Ed’s voice broke and he put a hand on the mayor’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” he whispered, not getting any closer than necessary for his hand to reach his friend.

“Ed.” Oswald turned to him, placing his hand over Ed’s. “It’s fine. Really. I shouldn’t have- You have nothing to apologise for.” he smiled and turned back to the hanger, biting his cheek not to literally break down.

“Oh, goody.” Edward opened a huge smile. “I didn’t want things to stay strange between us.” Oswald smiled back at him, nodding slightly and for a second or two the world was made of just that. Two pairs of eyes staring at each other. Ed checked his watch. “I gotta go. Don’t wait for me.” Ed chirped as he left along with all the happiness in Oswald’s face. 


	10. Watermelon pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a little different since it's mostly from Isabella's point a view.

Isabella wished Edward would be a heavier sleeper. Things would be easier that way, if she could sneak out in the middle of the night to smoke or just walk the insomnia away. She was a big fan of sleep, but it was nice to have the man caress her hair until she dozes off. It was nice and reminded her of when she was a little girl and her brother would hug her in the back seat of their parent’s car until she slept and woke up in bed. She was never a big fan of cars, to be honest. If it weren’t for all the stuff she’d been carrying, she’d have walked across the town from the train station home, but Ed was sweet to have picked her up. He looked like a different person in the soft light that was beginning to appear outside, he looked so very delicate.

Even expecting failure, she got up from the bed quietly, trying not to wake him up and got into the bathroom to start her day. As expected, he was already frying eggs when she got out and it made her smile. If she’d didn’t know better, she’d say he was a healthy, happy man. Isabella knew that at some point his claws would show, had to, and then she’d be able to accept everything there was to love in Edward Nygma, the soft, the intellectual and the mad. Only then she’d win him for real, she knew. Until then, she’d wait to show her murderous side as well.

“What has to be broken before it can be used?” Ed asked, voice still full of sleep. He was smiling and she laughed.

“The same thing that’s white and turns yellow...” she watched as one of the eggs on the counter rolled without Ed’s knowledge. “...when it falls on the floor?” and it fell, answering both riddles. She could have easily caught it or even stopped it from falling, but she loved seeing Ed feeling guilty about things so small.

“I-I-I’m sorry- I- I’ll clean it up...I-” he was interrupted with her lips on his.

“Don’t worry about it.” she whispered, pinching his cheek before gathering some stuff to clean the egg up while he finished making breakfast. Words didn’t make Edward blush, but Isabella was figuring out other things that did.

“Do you have plans for tonight?” Ed asked after wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

“Actually, I do.” she leaned back in her chair and held his ankle between her feet under the table. He made a surprised face and she smiled. “My brother’s taking me to the movies.” she told the truth, not wanting to lie anyhow. Edward grunted.

“When do  _ I _ get to meet  _ big brother Vicky _ ?” he teased, grabbing her foot from under the table and massaging it now that they finished their food. Her head fell back and he laughed.

“You don’t.” she said softly, a simple and plain no. It wasn’t a hard word for her like it was for most.

“Why not?” he whined, but smiled. He couldn’t seem to stop smiling around her sometimes.

“A girl’s gotta keep some mystery to her, right?” she kicked him hand playfully and pulled her feet back, getting up. “Now, you better get ready for work or  _ Mr.Mayor _ will get his feathers in a twist.” she joked, not expecting the reaction that came.

“Feathers?” Edward didn’t realise he growled, suddenly frozen in place.

“Doesn’t his hair remind you of feathers?” she tried to escape, hoping he didn’t notice her cheeks flair at the mistake. “I bet it’s soft like feathers too. Is it?” she put him in the fire, jumping out.

“Why would I know?” he spat desperately and got up.

“You’re right. You don’t seem like much of a hugger friend.” he finished with, but maybe she liked seeing him nervous. She washed the plates. “Oswald looks like a hugger kind of friend though. By the way, I finished the painting of you both, can you take it with you, please? I promised him I’d give it to you both.”

“He’s not.” Edward plainly answered about the hugging, a bit bothered and with questions running through his mind about Oswald’s soft hair and desperate hugs, but that was only when he was really worried, so Ed supposed it didn’t count. Did it? “You finished it? Can I see?” he smiled, leaving his thoughts behind as he stepped into the bathroom to shower.

“No, I wrapped it up all nice and pretty!” she spoke up, hearing the water running. 

She’d always laugh at Ed’s lack of need for personal space. Isabella was always looking for any small space to hide by herself as a child to read or draw. She had a real need for privacy, doors and locks. It wasn’t shyness or shame, she’d walk naked across town without a care in the world, but knowing she could trust a lock to keep her alone was really nice. Edward on the other hand seemed to think his own privacy was useless, for he never cared for closed doors or curtains. The strangest part was that his personal space was his mind and anything that scratched over the surface make him cringe. She wondered how much she’d need to scratch to get him to explode at her and spill his secrets. Only then she’d feel safe to spill her own.

“You smell good.” she hugged him from behind as he adjusted his hair.

“Do you want a ride to the library?” he turned in her embrace, kissing her.

“You know I’d rather walk...” it was hard to say no to that, she’d have to admit. He rolled his eyes and she bit her lip, he had beautiful eyes.

“When will I see you again?” he asked apprehensive, not really wanting to leave.

“Tomorrow. I can stop by the mansion after work.” she giggled, waiting for whatever dramatic reaction she knew he’d have.

“What? You expect me to spend 24 hours to see you again?” 

“You are such a drama queen.” she teased.

“I am not!” he said overly dramatic and she laughed knowing it wasn’t even on purpose.

“32 hours, actually.” she corrected.

“I love you.” Edward mused, just taking her face in.

“I know.” she smiled back into his eyes. Those would be hard words to say someday. Thankfully, what she answered seemed to be enough for Ed. “Now, leave. You’re going to be late!” her voice was filled with laughter and joy. “Don’t forget the painting!” she yelled after him as he walked out the door.

“See you.” he stopped at the door to say, lingering for a moment before leaving. She rolled her eyes as the door shut.

Isabella put on her everyday make up and put her boots on like any day. She got her backpack and filled it with paper, pencils and a few books she’d taken to the conference and hoped to return before the owner of the library found out. Then she opened the door, and realising it was chilly outside, grabbed a scarf. A card dropped from the coat hanger and she picked it up, remembering the watermelon pink lips that gave her the card after her presentation. 

_ I’m Barbara Kean. You’re from Gotham, you said? Well I own an art gallery there, maybe we should meet over coffee sometime? Here. Take my club’s card. _

Isabella did need new friends in Gotham and she hadn’t been in touch with a lot of people since she’d gotten back. She slipped the card into her pocket. There’d be some time to waste after her job before the movies anyway...


	11. What’s that thing that blinds people from obvious truth again?

Edward drove quickly, careful to not go over the speed limit or he might’ve been pulled over and take even longer to get to the mansion. He didn’t want to be late and although he didn’t have an exact time to be there since it was, after all, his house, he felt like he was late. Especially since there was an important lunch meeting later that day with important people that Oswald would never remember the names of. So he needed to be there. Though that was only later in the day, but yes, he felt pretty late. When he finally got to the mansion, the first thing he wanted to do was apologise, but he couldn’t seem to find his bird friend, which was strange. He wasn’t in his room either and as Edward went back down the stairs, he heard the door opening slowly.

“Oswald?” Ed called, making the other jump.

“Ed! I-I-I-” Oswald stuttered, frozen in place. “I didn’t think you’d come home so early.”

“Are you just now coming home?” Edward walked up to him, who was closing the door and hanging his coat.

“Yes, I don’t have any business this morning, do I?” Oswald walked into the small bathroom and washed his hands, not bothering to pull his sleeves up.

“Is that blood?” Edward noticed the water red between Oswald’s fingers.

“What’s today’s schedule, Ed?” Oswald ignored him.

“You’re having a lunch meeting and then you’re...”  _ free. _ Something stopped him from finishing and he just stared at Oswald, a stutter on his lips.

“Then I am?” Oswald asked, thinking it was strange of Ed to just stop mid sentence.

“We’re touring the Gotham Museum of Art. In-in the afternoon.” Edward thought quickly and recomposed himself, smiling slyly.

“We are?” Oswald dried his hands and walked out of the bathroom, plopping down on the couch.

“Oswald, you-” Edward’s mouth spoke on it’s own terms. He couldn’t understand why Oswald had only gotten home now with bloodied hands. The worst part was that he didn’t say.

“Yes, Ed?” Oswald’s voice was tired, like he hadn’t gotten much sleep. It made Edward realize the bags under the bird man’s eyes.

“Have you been sleeping well?” he blurted out, suddenly concerned. He hadn’t seen his friend like this since, well...since they became friends.

“What?”

“You look terrible.” Edward sat next to the Penguin.

“I’m fine.” Oswald said a bit too defensively and propped his elbow on the arm of the couch. His sleeve dropped a few inches and Edward grabbed his arm.

“You’re not fine. You’re all bruised!” he pulled Oswald’s sleeve up, checking the pale skin full of small purple and green spots. Oswald silently snatched his arm away. “...Oswald.” Edward’s voice broke into a whisper as he began to notice how deep his friend’s eyes were and his split lip and dark marks just under the collar of his shirt.

“Ed.” Oswald breathed out and looked into his eyes, smiling. “I’m fine. This was just...” he looked away. “I-I mean I-” he sighed and Ed just continued to hold his hand that hadn’t slipped away while he waited for an answer that would sooth his worry. “I met someone.” he blurted out and looked back at Ed’s face. “Last night at-at a bar and I- We-” Edward’s face didn’t change while the bird man had a hard time making something up, but Ed didn’t notice. “It-it was a one time thing, don’t worry.” Oswald tried brushing it off.

“He did this to you?” Edward grabbed his arm again, like it was proof to a crime. He was growling.

“I-” 

“Did he hurt you anywhere else?” Ed growled, getting up and pulling Oswald with him, holding both of his wrists in a tight grip.

“What? Ed, I can take care of myse-”

“Answer me, Oswald.” his grip tightened and he shook the other slightly. Oswald pushed him hard, making him loosen his grip as he almost fell. Oswald snatched his hands away.

“He didn’t do anything I didn’t ask him to do, Ed.” The mayor had a vicious tone on his lips and he straightened his suit. “You should mind your own business.” he began to walk away and Edward felt like his heart was being ripped out.

“Oswald...” he called, voice softer than he expected it to be.

“What?” the other spat, not even turning around. Edward took large steps and wrapped his arms around the other, who froze.

Nygma could feel Oswald’s heart pick up it’s pace along with his own and he squeezed his friend harder. He had no idea what had gotten into him, but he couldn’t just let him walk away like that. He was worried for Oswald’s safety and now for his mental health as well. So many different things should have been going through his mind in those short seconds, but all he could think was about the warmth of Oswald’s body against his, the soft black hair under his chin, the way Oswald shivered when he remembered to breathe. Slowly, very slowly, Oswald placed his hand over Ed’s and held on. Only Edward knew that he didn’t ever have to hold on to him for him to stay.

“You are my business.” Edward growled ever so quietly into Oswald’s feathery hair. “I’m worried about you.” he whispered, loosening his grip, but not letting go. Honestly, he couldn’t imagine not holding Oswald right then.

“Ed...” it was almost a whine, almost inaudible. “I can take care of myself, you don’t have to worry.” Oswald was obviously trying to sound composed.

“No, you can’t.” Edward pointed out, remembering how they’d become friends and turning the bird man around to look into his eyes. “Let me take care of you.” he barely noticed how his words made the other’s cheeks flare red.

“How do you plan on doing that?” Oswald asked matter of factly, clinging onto Edward.

“The same way I did before you went to Arkham.” he said seriously, already thinking of a plan. “But...we need a piano.” he concluded.

“Really?” Oswald laughed. 

“Yes. You need to sleep properly and you tended to do so better when I’d sing you to sleep.” it was impossible not to notice how pink Oswald’s face was now, especially now that Edward was really observing. It made him want to close the space between them, but he couldn’t. His freckles were just like Isabella’s and he took a small step back. “Now, go freshen up so I can go over the name’s of the people you’ll meet with. Reporters will probably be there, so-”

“Yeah. Okay.” Oswald took a much larger step back and it broke Ed’s heart. “I’ll get a piano.” he smiled and his eyes were bright blue.

“Good.” Edward smiled back. He noticed he was holding Os’ hands and let go. “Oh! Isabella sent us a gift!” he remembered, scurrying to the car. When he came back, the mayor looked better and more lively. “She finished her painting, but I haven’t seen it ready yet.” he sat down on the couch next to him with the large canvas wrapped in blue paper.

“Well, open it!” Oswald rushed, excited. He seemed happier and it made Ed smile. He ripped the paper and Oswald helped him get the canvas out of it. “Wow!” his chin dropped at the painting. He really hadn’t payed much attention to what Isabella had been painting, she didn’t like showing her works in progress much and he respected that.

“She’s an amazing artist.” Oswald’s compliment was honest, Edward noticed by his huge smile. He didn’t smile like that often.

“She’s amazing in a lot of things.” Edward smiled as well at the painting of the both of them in watercolors. She’d capture Oswald’s blue eyes perfectly. “Where should we hang it?” 

“We...can hang it wherever the piano will be.” Oswald suggested with a smile.

“That’s a great idea. How about over there?” he pointed and the other nodded. 

Edward didn’t notice how close together they were sitting, nor the way his arm was casually bumping into Oswald’s. He didn’t notice the way he held his hand and pulled him over to the table to go over the names, or the way Oswald coyly played with his hand while he explained who each of them were and he certainly didn’t notice the way he caressed Oswald’s face before hugging him again as they left the house.


	12. Lavender. Soap, salt and iron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panicked Penguin and Isabella's day.

Oswald felt like he was going to wake up from a dream with the sheets damp in sweat, skin sticky and no one else in the house. His heart had been beating too quickly for comfort since Edward had hugged him, telling him he wanted to take care of him and whatnot. They hadn’t left each other’s side the whole day and the fluttering in his stomach was starting to bother him. He needed to breathe, just for a second and put his thoughts together. Edward was explaining how some painting was wrong because of the light or something.

“Ed.” Oswald softly interrupted. “I’ll be right back.” he touched the other’s arm lightly. Edward nodded.

The bathroom was surprisingly clean and smelled like lavender. He took a deep breath and looked into the mirror. Ed was worried about him. Ed wanted to take care of him. Ed totally made up the museum tour and Oswald  _ knew it _ . Okay, but that same Ed had also come from Isabella’s house smelling like her. Ed was excited to say that she was absolutely amazing in everything. Ed was going on about how he was only going to see her tomorrow. Oswald washed his face, head spinning and heart still going way too fast.

Jim once complimented how pragmatic Oswald was and right now he felt completely the opposite of that. He needed a plan, any plan. He felt too nervous and he couldn’t believe what he was thinking, but right then he wished he could leave and go to Jim’s house to talk, calm down. He couldn’t do that anymore, ever probably. He needed to calm down, that was it. He needed to calm down so he could enjoy what could be even considered as a date with Ed. Would he be this nervous if it really was a date? _Yes_. But this wasn’t a date and he was afraid of what these new boundaries that Edward was showing meant. He remembered of Isabella warning him Ed would freak out when Oswald told him that he was in love, and he did. She also said Ed loved him back, which meant...was she right? He took a deep breath before going back out there with Ed. This is what he wanted. He’s Oswald Cobblepot for fuck’s sake. The Penguin, the King of Gotham! He wasn’t about to let an opportunity like this pass him by.

* * *

The library had been mostly empty the whole day and Isabella had been able to finish the book she’d been reading. She was also sketching some ideas for new paintings, humming quietly to herself when her phone vibrated. It was Victor and she smiled, picking it up cautiously, checking if there wasn’t anyone around reading that would be bothered by her whispers. She put her phone to her ear, biting her lip in a smile.

“Bella?” his voice was whispered as well, probably not supposed to be calling.

“Vicky.” she whispered softly. His voice could always make her smile.

“You at work?” the smile in his voice was also very audible.

“Yeah... You?”

“Yup. Movies later, right?” their was hope and expectancy in his voice, but also a hint of fear. She didn’t know why.

“Of course, I can’t wait to see you and tell you about the conference.” she tried not to squeal in the silent library. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes...I guess I’m just a little jealous of your new boyfriend.” there was slight laughter in his voice and she rolled her eyes. “You spent more time with him than you do with me now...”

“Well, I’m not gonna see him until tomorrow night, so... I’m all yours until then.” they both laughed. “You want me to buy the tickets, or...?”

“Got them already, Bella. I love you, okay?”

“I love you too, Vicky.” she heard him sigh happily before hanging up.

It was closing time soon enough and Isabella slipped the library keys in her pocket after locking the door. Her hand came out of the pocket with Barbara’s card. _The Sirens_ it read and the address seemed familiar for some reason. She thought of getting a cab, but decided against it and walked there. It was already dark when she turned on the wrong street. A man came up to her with a gun, making her jump slightly.

“Pass the bag.” he pointed the gun at her.

“Good evening, do you, by any chance, know where the club The Sirens is?” she asked politely, pulling her backpack off.

“What? Just pass the damn bag before I shoot ya, kid.” he insisted and she offered her bag. As soon as he dropped his guard to take it, she pulled it back and took the gun from his hand. She kicked him hard in the stomach and pulled a knife from her boot, throwing it at the thief.

“Yeah, I don’t think so. Do you know where the club is?” she asked like nothing was happening, like there wasn’t a knife between his guts. She held onto it, ready to twist if he didn’t answer.

“It’s-it’s on the other street! Please, I just wanna feed my kids! I-I please don’t kill me!” the man begged.

“What other street?” she adjusted her backpack and threw the gun to the side.

“Just, just go left there and you’ll see it. It’s real big, you can’t miss it.” he stuttered nervously and she pulled the knife out in one swift move.

“Kids, right? Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Didn’t get any important organs.” she smiled at him and pulled out her phone to call for the emergency. “Thanks for the directions by the way.” she cleaned the knife on the inside of her coat, put it back in her boot and left.

The man had been right. The Sirens was a flashy club, easy to spot. She took a deep breath, suddenly realizing she hadn’t been in a nightclub since... Mooney’s. As soon as she stepped inside it went away, as the club looked completely different from what she remembered of her former home. Everything from the waiters, to the music, to the decorations, to the people. It was also strange to stand out somewhere for _not_ standing out enough. She wondered how many payday’s she’d need to have everything that a single person there was wearing, not that she’d ever want those things.

“Excuse me, do you know where I could find Barbara Kean?” she whispered softly to a waiter.

“She’s-” he was about to answer.

“I already told you, I don’t know, Jim!” Barbara walked by with a drink in her hand and almost didn’t see Isabella. “Izzy! You came!” she chirped.

“Barbara, his sister said he did a show here. You gotta know something.” the detective pressured and Barbara rolled her eyes.

“Jim, this is Isabella, she’s one of the best watercolor artists I’ve _ever_ seen.” he smiled widely. “Izzy, this is detective James Gordon.” she exasperate, looking pissed off.

“Hi.” Jim nodded to Isabella, not wanting to be rude. “Barb, come on, you gotta help me here.”

“Why on earth would I do that?” before he could answer her, they heard some yelling from some other part of the club. “Will you both excuse me for a moment?” she put her cocktail on the waiter’s plate. “Don’t go anywhere.” she told Isabella before disappearing into the crowd.

“So...is she always like that?” Isabella asked Gordon, who had leaned on the counter in defeat.

“Barbara? Yeah. Can’t believe I almost married her.” he rolled his eyes and grabbed a drink from a passing waiter.

“I can’t imagine that. You seem so...” she stared into his eyes the way she did sometimes with people. Read them. “Simple and intense. She seems like too much drama for you.”

“Yeah...you have no idea.” he laughed. “You can call me Jim, by the way.”

“Sure, Jim. What’s it like? Being a detective?”

They chatted for a long while and Barbara never came back, at least not before Isabella had to leave. She didn’t want to be late for the movie. Jim gave her his number before she left and she laughed. Men... He was nice to talk to though, maybe they could be friends. He seemed like the rare kind of guy that would be okay with that. Maybe she’d even get a tour of the GCPD where Ed used to work. She wondered if he knew Ed...

Victor was already waiting for her when she got there. They hugged and he smelled like soap, salt and iron, like always. It smelled like home, like blood washed away. The movie was terrible, their favorite kind. Trashy zombie movie that they could joke about for hours and hours. Victor braided her hair in the cab they’d took and she remembered of when he had long hair. She liked him better bald. He’d sleep at her place that night and maybe, just maybe she’d call in sick at the library to spend more time with him.

   
~fanart by [AnonymouslyDead](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead)   
They're mocking the tacky zombie movie <3


	13. Leave me alone means please don't go.

The next day Oswald was more relaxed with whatever changed in Ed, the closeness and worry. It felt like home again and they ate breakfast in a comfortable silence before the piano arrived. It made a nice addition to the mansion’s decoration as well as make them both immediately sit at it and sing happily off tone. It seemed like a good day and Oswald was genuinely happy, it had been a long time. Of course at some point they had to stop to do paperwork and other boring stuff, but Ed’s wits made the work more efficient and easy. Then Edward started to look at his watch every few minutes.

“Ed?” Oswald asked, not being able to concentrate in reading documents with the constant moving of Ed’s head.

“Hm?” he answered, not looking away from the papers.

“Is there something you’re waiting for?”

“What?” Ed looked at him and he looked to Ed’s watch. “Oh. I’m just checking the time, I wanna pick Isabella at work. Surprise her.” he smiled.

“Oh. Well you can leave, if you’d like.” it didn’t hurt to say like he imagined it would. “You left everything so well organized... I think I can finish up.” he smiled at the feeling of safety even with Ed leaving to see Isabella.

“Thanks, Oswald!” Edward answered gleefully and immediately got up. He placed a hand on Oswald’s shoulder, squeezing briefly before letting go. “I’ll be back for dinner.” he took some of the papers to the desk.

“You will?” Oswald looked up from his paper again, blinking confused.

“Yes.” Ed nodded, not understanding the question as he put his coat on.

“Wha-what about Isabella?”

“Would it be okay if I brought her for dinner too?” he turned around, saying the words slowly, like he was scared of the reaction. Oswald wondered if it was his plan all along.

“Well, why not?” he decided, not really knowing what to feel. “I suppose it’ll be nice.” maybe it really would be. The doorbell rang and Ed looked to him in question. Oswald shrugged and continued to read the boring document before signing it off.

“Detective.” Edward had a question in his voice. “What are you doing he-”

“Is Oswald home?” Jim cut him off anxiously.

“Yes.” Ed lead him to the table.

“Hey, Os.” he smiled, looking a bit guilty and offered a box of chocolates to the mayor, who rolled his eyes and gestured to the table. “Can...can we talk? Alone?” he eyed Ed, dropping the box on the table.

“I-I was just leaving.” Edward stuttered and really left.

Jim sat down next to Oswald and slid the box closer to the Penguin, opening it and grabbing one. When Oswald didn’t even look up from the paper, he plucked the pen out of his hand. Oswald huffed before finally looking at him.

“You’re that mad at me?” Jim asked. Oswald just looked the other way and Jim sighed, putting the chocolate back. “How’s your arm?” concern dripped from his voice.

“It’s fine, Jim.” he answered stubbornly. “I’m not mad at you.” he looked into Jim’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have hurt you.” Jim’s voice was low and raspy, like he hadn’t slept in a long time. “Can I see?” he asked softly, reaching to grasp Oswald’s arm.

“ _ You shouldn’t have hurt me _ ? And what were you  _ supposed _ to do, Jim? Let me  _ kill _ you?” he yelled and pushed the detective’s hand away. Jim just stared at him not knowing what to answer. “You aren’t the one who should be apologising, Jim.” he swallowed, saying in a whisper. His eyes landed on Jim’s shoulder. “You’re bleeding.” Oswald sadly pointed out, reaching out carefully at Jim.

Jim was quiet while Oswald unbuttoned his shirt and slid his undershirt out of the way to see the cuts. When he decided that the shirt would have to come off for him to take a better look, Jim swiftly took it all off. He was badly bruised and there were deep scratches from Oswald’s nails as well as cuts close to his neck, where Oswald had tried to cut Jim dead. He felt like such an idiot, how could he do that to Jim? And worse: how could Jim still bring chocolates apologising for holding him a little too hard? It wasn’t like he didn’t like it when Jim bruised him anyway.

“Os.” Jim whispered and Oswald realised he was crying. “Hey, it’s okay.” he pulled Oswald into his lap and hugged him against his chest.

“It’s not okay!” Oswald sobbed. “You’re supposed to hate me now!” Oswald bawled against Jim’s chest while the other shushed him.

“I’ve hurt people I loved when I was in a bad place too, it’s okay, Os. I don’t hate you.” he whispered into soft black hair. Oswald sniffled and wiped his face on his sleeve. He sat up on Jim’s lap and began to unbutton his own shirt.

“You wanted to see the bruises, right?” Oswald took his shirts off to expose pale freckled skin covered in fading purple fingerprints.

“Jesus, Os.” Jim sighed, seeing him arms looked worse, where he held the hardest to push the knife away. He kissed the bruises and Oswald almost pulled his arm away. When Jim got to his shoulder he grinned, huffing a smile. “You can keep this one, though, right?” he nosed a fading hickey from before that day. Oswald squirmed, but nodded hesitantly. Jim bit down on it, bringing it back to life and kissed over it, and up to Os’ jaw sweetly. “There’s one more thing, Os.”

“What?” Jim covered him with his shirt saying it was cold and Oswald began getting dressed again.

“No more drinking together. I don’t wanna take chances on hurting you again if I’m drunk.” Jim said in his serious cop voice and Oswald rolled his eyes.

“You weren’t even drunk.” he finished getting dressed and got up, telling Jim to wait a second while he got something to put on Jim’s cut.

“No, but if I had been...” he sighed, waiting for Oswald to come back. “Oswald, if I had been drunk I don’t know what I’d have done to you.” he was serious, so serious that it bother Oswald.

“Fine.” Oswald decided any answer he had to that was too embarrassing to say out loud. He patched up Jim’s cut and plopped back down on the chair as Jim dressed himself.

“So...we’re good?” Jim picked up the heart shaped lip of the box of chocolates, showing it to Oswald.

“Only if the chocolates are good.” Oswald answered stubbornly popping one into his mouth. Jim laughed, getting one himself. “How’s that case with the brothers?”

“Alice brought herself in. We got her blood tested like Ed suggested and turns out it really in some kind of virus... Now we can’t get rid of the girl, though.” Jim grabbed another chocolate.

“What do you mean?” Oswald also grabbed another chocolate, deciding that they were definitely good.

“She thinks her brother’s going to come after her and hasn’t left the GCPD since morning. Harvey thinks it’s a good chance to get him to come to us, though. I wanted to find him before anything else happened, but the only trail I had was a show he did at Barb’s, but she won’t talk.”

“A show?”

“He’s an hypnotist. Real professional, from what I’ve seen, but he’s also been trying to take down Gotham’s sanity, like that Jerome kid did before.”

“Good times.” Oswald smiled, remembering those days when killing people was even easier at Oswald’s.

“No, they weren’t.” Jim completely disagreed, shaking his head in horror.

“Well, if you want Barbara to talk... I can help you.” Oswald offered.

“Well, you did owe me a favor...” Jim teased, but knew the favors did have some weight.

“I’ll do it for free.” Oswald’s eyes lingered on Jim’s shoulder. “This time.” his eyes went back to Jim’s. The detective smiled, knowing well not to push Oswald’s buttons by saying it wasn’t necessary or thanking him excessively. They continued to eat chocolates as the conversation changed into chit chat.


	14. Hemlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally, finally updating. It's been months and I'm sorry. I'll be updating at least once a month now. Hope you guys like it!

Edward had a hard time picking flowers for Isabella, not knowing which would represent her best. Roses could represent her delicate beauty, but their petals were much too fragile for Isabella. Daisies were simple and would go nicely with her way of life, but they were much too common. Poppies were... perfect really. Delicate, yet potent. He asked for a bouquet of them and was intrigued to notice that what he thought had been Queen Anne's Lace mixed in the bouquet were actually hemlock. Somehow that seemed to suit her even better.

As he stepped through the heavy wooden library doors Edward didn’t expect to see so many students studying on the available desks, nor did he expect to not see Isabella anywhere, instead seeing an older woman in the front desk. Immediately he noted to himself that of course there were students, after all it was a school day. However he wondered where Isabella was and ringed the small bell on the desk.

“Good afternoon, how may I help you?” the woman dragged the words, obviously not wanting to be there.

“Good afternoon. Uh, is Isabella here?” he asked, suddenly nervous.

“Bella? She’s with her brother in the back.” the woman hastily answered before looking back down to her magazine. Edward fiddled with the hem of his suit for a second.

“Could- could you call her here?” Ed finally said. She glared at him for so long he was losing hope.

“Bella!” she yelled through the library, startling him and all the other people there. They glared at her dumbfoundedly. It was possible to hear a quick shuffle of feet and Isabella almost ran into the table.

“Yes, Mrs.Brown?” she whispered in slight panic, not even noticing Edward. The woman nodded to him, who smiled.

“Ed!” Isabella smiled wide, voice only slightly above a whisper.

“Hi.” he whispered back, a matching smile.

“Please don’t talk here you’ll disturb the students.” Mrs.Brown said loudly, earning more glares from the students. Even Isabella glared at her a bit horrified. 

She took Ed’s hand, guiding him to the back. Edward took the opportunity to take in what was it that he was sensing as odd in her. Her clothing was disheveled, shirt half untucked from her skirt and one sock lower than the other. Isabella’s hair seemed to have been tied back in a hurry, some strands left behind and her lipstick seemed worn off. Ed knitted his eyebrows, thinking. They stopped by a door at the back of the library.

“Is everything alright?” she looked at him worried.

“Hm? Oh, yes. I-I brought you these.” Edward smiled, trying to will the frights in his mind away. He handed her the flowers.

“Edward! Oh, you shouldn’t have... I love them!” she took the bouquet in her arms and opened the door.

“I’m glad. I wasn’t sure what flowers to pick and...” his voice faded away when she stepped closer to him, going on her tip toes.

“They’re perfect.” she whispered ever so softly and kissed him. They put their foreheads together and smiled, lingering there.

“Wait...” Ed said suddenly, remembering. “Do I get to meet your brother?” he tried to see into the room, but Isabella put a hand on his chest, laughing softly.

“Sorry, Edward. He’s probably gone by now...” she wasn’t smiling at  _ him _ , Ed noticed, but at whatever she was thinking. He frowned at the state she was in.

“What were you doing when I got here?” he asked sharply and her eyes went wide like a deer caught in headlights.

“I was...with my brother.” she managed not to stutter, looking at him in question and backing into the room, turning away from his smoothly.

“Doing what?” Edward was fixed on it now and only answers would calm him. She sighed, stopping in front of a table and taking some wilting flowers from a vase to replace them with the ones Edward had given her.

“We were... I didn’t want you to know about this side of me yet.” she said firmly, still with her back to him.

“What side?” he felt his voice growing lower and he pressed his nails into his palms. She sighed again, turning and sitting on the table, grabbing an apple. There was a knife in her hand and she stabbed the apple several times, staring at it, before looking at Edward.

“I, uh, fight.” she let out, completely against her own will.

“What?” Edward spat, rage dulled by confusion.

“Hold this.” she threw the apple at him suddenly and he barely managed to catch it, almost dropping it a few times. “Throw it up above your head.”

“Wha-why?” he stuttered, but complied. She threw the knife. He ducked with a yelp before hearing the thump of the apple being pierced onto the wall. His eyes went wide as he stared at the apple and back at Isabella. She shrugged.

“I meant it when I said you didn’t have to worry about hurting me... Me and my brother, we were fighting.” she smiled apologetically. “I’m not, uh, ready for you to know why I fight or for you to meet my brother, Ed. I’m not ready to share this part of me with you yet...” she looked down, fiddling her thumbs.

“I-I...” Edward didn’t know what to say and the words were stuck in his throat. Isabella’s nose reddened and he noticed she was about to cry and took a few steps towards her, glancing back at the apple quickly. It was the physical proof that she was a complete stranger to him, but... he loved her, didn’t he? His chest hurt and he hugged her close to him. “I don’t think I’m ready to meet this part of you either.” he whispered into her hair, voice cracking.

Isabella wrapped her arms around Edward under his suit, balling his shirt in her fists. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck and the light shaking was the only indicator that she was crying. He held her, running his fingers through her hair, now loose, and shushed her quietly. There was a knot in his throat, but he somehow couldn’t cry. It just hurt and he wished he could disappear, but she needed him and he loved her, didn’t he? There was a loud noise followed by a draft and Isabella instantly pulled back, searching Edward’s eyes for rejection. All she found were questions.

“I think your brother only now left.” Edward concluded, seeing the curtains flowing out of the window with the wind. There was confusion in her wet eyes. She looked away from him, getting down from the table and walking to the door. Isabella removed the apple from the door and threw it out. She put the knife in her boot and grabbed a jacket from the coat hanger. Edward watched as she did it all mechanically, closing the window and slinging her backpack on.

“So, where are we off to?” Isabella looked up at Edward, not a sign of crying in her face. It was a bit unsettling how quickly she’d completely recomposed herself, like there hadn’t even been emotion there in the first place.

“Dinner at the mansion?” he offered hesitantly, smiling.

“With...Oswald?” she seemed surprised. He nodded. “Is he...aware?” she bit her lip.

“If you’d rather not... We could go somewhere else.” Edward stuttered.

“I’m just not very sure the mayor’s fond of me.” she explained.

“What? Oswald doesn’t have any problems with you! He’s just...” in love with me. Edward went silent suddenly, forgetting how to breathe.

“Edward?” Isabella tugged on his hand. “What’s wrong? You’re as red as a tomato.”

“I just...” he rummaged his brain for a quick response. “Remembered something!” he smiled, trying to let it pass. “I- uh-” he looked around. “I just remembered that I needed to tell you the flowers I gave you are poisonous hemlock! So- uh- be careful, okay?” he managed to say. She looked at him funny before laughing.

“Sure, Ed. I’ll be careful, don’t worry.” she smiled softly. “Well, I’m glad to know he doesn’t have a problem with me...” she took his hand, leading him out of the library.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, share it!


End file.
